


The App ~Budding~

by MegumitheGreat



Series: Grinding in Iwatobi [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete strangers, Grindr, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where they didn't know each other and didn't move to Tokyo, Haruka and Makoto hit each other up on Grindr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The App ~Budding~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katekate376](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katekate376/gifts).



> Written for a couple of friends. It's been about a year and a half since I've written smut, so it might be meh. I'm hoping to get better at it soon. Advice on how to write this would be greatly appreciated.

It was a quiet night in Iwatobi. A raven-haired, cerulean-eyed college student stood by his front door. He was serving as the host to someone that he had messaged on his app, and while it didn’t show on his face, he was having second thoughts. Allowing a stranger into his apartment for a night of just meaningless sex felt strange, but he wanted it to be no strings attached. Only a few hours ago, another guy student had shown some interest, and they started talking. They had introduced themselves beyond their usernames—Haruka and Makoto.

In the time he had to himself, Haruka mentally prepared himself for acknowledging the existence of someone who wanted to spend time with him, whether it was to fuck him crazy or to have a nice brunch with, should things good smoothly. Makoto’s picture showed him to be rather cute and big in more ways than one. But the way he messaged had a sincere tone to it. It sounded like he was more concerned about hurting his temporary mate than actually fulfilling his short-term goal. The olive-haired, green-eyed man said he was disease and drug free, and the way they talked over the scandalous app didn’t project any peculiar sentiments. Though, how someone messaged wasn’t a very good indicator of their intentions. Still the meet-up was to be nothing more than a one-night fling. They would greet each other, probably have a short conversation to know how things were going to roll, orgasm either separately or together, and leave each other’s company.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Haruka sighed. In all honesty, he had thought that using such an app was more trouble than it was worth. Sure, he had fallen victim to a pretty face, but had he been left to his own devices, he would have just pleasured himself by looking at his pictures. Makoto had to message him; he had to be nice and considerate and welcoming to a fault. He vowed that this wouldn’t be a regular thing.

The doorbell sounded followed by a few timid knocks. Haruka opened the door, and standing before him was a six-foot-tall man with the face an angel. He was wearing a pair of black glasses, something he wasn’t expecting.

“H-Haruka Nanase?” he nervously asked.

“Makoto Tachibana?” he replied.

They both answered each other affirmatively before the smaller of the men showed the other inside. “Can I just set my stuff anywhere?” Makoto politely asked. What was the deal with this guy?

“Yeah. Do you want anything to drink before we get started?”

“N-No alcohol!”

“I know. You don’t do any drugs; that’s good. I have water. And more water.”

Makoto chuckled, agreeing to have a glass of the only beverage available. Then they sat awkwardly in each other’s company. Where were they supposed to begin? When were they supposed to just crash into each other and reach their climax and call it a night?

“Um…so how would you like to do this?” the shy Makoto asked. Haruka grimaced at him. “I…I’m okay as either top or bottom, and…I…” He let out a sigh. “I’ve never used an app for this kind of stuff. I’ve never done it with someone that I wasn’t dating, either.”

“Don’t tell me you’re with someone now,” Haruka said.

“N-No! Ah, right, you wanted something with no strings attached. Sorry…”

This idiotic, cherry-boy demeanor was annoying to say the least. Haruka was by no means a virgin, and obviously this guy wasn’t one either; that much was certain. If he didn’t care if he was the catcher or the pitcher, then they should just get the show on the road. He accosted Makoto, pulled him by the wrist, and led him down the hall to his bedroom. Makoto was both protesting and not protesting as far as the rigidity in his body went, but Haruka couldn’t stand looking at him being indecisive about what to do. He certainly didn’t want to waste his time.

“I’m getting tired of watching you flounder about, so let’s do this and go our separate ways, alright? I just want to get in the bath,” he curtly told him.

He pushed him onto the bed and let his hands go to work stroking his face and neck as tenderly as he could—a sharp contrast from his attitude. Makoto’s skin was so smooth and soft that he was almost sad that they weren’t together. He wouldn’t mind touching this canvas every night. No-no-no! It was way too early to already consider even going to the next step with this guy! Haruka began kissing his collarbone after exposing it by deftly opening his shirt. As more and more of his torso came to light, he trailed down it with sloppy kisses and stream of saliva. When he arrived at the edge of his pants, he kept going, unbuckling and unbuttoning it as he licked his abdomen. Makoto covered his mouth like a blushing virgin, especially as Haruka pulled down his bottoms to reveal the massive hard-on that he was sporting. The latter choked when he saw it; the pictures didn’t lie.

He took it into his mouth, first starting out a few licks on the tip that headed further down the length. Makoto bit his lip, stifling the whimpers and little moans that rose from his bosom. He watched as Haruka teased him repeatedly by only taking it into his mouth inch by inch while staring up at him with a pair of eyes that held so much lust and slyness. Finally Makoto’s entire cock was crammed into him, and Haruka sucked on it—his head bobbed, his cheeks hollowing and filling with the length. He was prepared to finger himself just to get it over with; this innocent act wasn’t bad, but he could do without his partner of the night looking at him with tears brimming. He popped off his dick, licking his lips with desire.

“How often do you do this…?” Makoto breathed. There was a crooked smile on lips, a result of satisfaction and need now that he was so riled up. “You’re so good at it…”

Haruka flashed him a glare, but it didn’t bother Makoto. Makoto leaned forward to him, his cock dripping on his pants from the saliva and what might have been pre-cum. He flopped on Haruka panting over his chest and his legs working up into his crotch. The latter didn’t know if this was normal for him or if he was scary or sexy or both.

“Hey, Haru-chan…” Makoto cooed. Haruka was somewhat upset that he had called him that when they didn’t even know each other, but there was something in his voice when he said his name like that made him want to writhe in pleasure. Ultimately, he chalked it up to the heat of the moment. “It’s not fair that I’m getting all this attention. Let me do stuff to you, too.”

Unlike Haruka, who had gone out of his way to make the encounter as minimally intimate as possible, Makoto disregarded it completely. He devoured his lips, pushing his tongue as far as he could past his. He purred as he passionately, lustfully kissed him.

“I’ve never felt like this! I don’t even know you, but I just want to make you all mine,” he sighed.

Haruka pushed up on him a little. He could always tell him that he was done, but the fact that the angel look and attitude had been hiding this almost incubus-like behavior was enticing. He grinded his crotch into his leg that was in the perfect position before him just to push him farther into his dizzying haze. There was a low groan in his throat, and he could see that it was very possible that he would have to recant his “no strings attached” condition. Makoto yanked off the rest of his clothes before begging Haruka to stroke him. While he did, he tore off his clothing. He basked in the chiseled beauty that was his slim but built chest. With his free hand, Haruka coerced him to play on his chest, guiding his partner’s hands over his nipples to give rise to the burning erection between his own legs.

Makoto paused for a brief moment in lucidity wondering if they should actually move from the floor to the bed if they wanted to go all the way. Haruka was opposed to stopping for something so trivial; the floor was good enough and would be easier to clean. He even preemptively told him where his lubrication was, urging him to quickly get it for when things were really starting to pick up.

Haruka continued to pull him down to kiss him, this time repositioning so that Makoto’s pelvic area was right between his legs. By the small of the larger man’s back, he pushed him down. He wanted him inside him now, but he wanted the feeling to last. He mewled as Makoto nipped and licked his ear and bit his earlobe.

“H-Haru-chan…we’ve got to…I’m not going to last much longer…” Makoto moaned.

“God, just…just do what you have to do!”

“A-Alright!”

The olive-haired man hastily grabbed the lubrication oil, poured it on his fingers, and propped up Haruka’s ass. He stuck in one knowing full well that the first penetration was always the weirdest sensation. He—to put it literally—greased up the entrance by swiveling around in it. Then he inserted the second finger, which was used to stretch the opening so that there wouldn’t be too much pain. Finally the third finger was used to match the girth of his throbbing member. And each finger had elicited desperate moans from the typically quiet man. Even when he extracted his digits for something more rewarding, he let loose sounds that made Makoto go wild deep inside. He lifted Haruka’s legs over his shoulders before he lined up his cock to the sweet portal that would make them transcend into bliss.

“I’m going in,” Makoto notified him.

“Go, go, go!” Haruka begged.

Makoto pushed in gently so that only his tip was inside the warm, moist cavern that led to the inner recesses of Haruka’s body. He let him get acquainted with his size then pushed in until about half of the shaft had penetrated him. Again, he let him get situated and gave him the rest of his length as painfully slowly as he could. Even though they didn’t know each other except for what they had learned over their messages and their brief conversation beforehand, Makoto had a feeling that Haruka’s voice very rare hit two octaves higher _and_ sustained that note. He watched him hungrily, taking in the beautiful sight of Haruka—practically levitating from the ground—arched back with his jaw hanging open. Each thrust was accompanied by either of their voices which competed to drown out the other in the spell that had stuck them together.

Haruka scraped his nails against the floorboards, almost screaming, “Faster!” The tasty pleasure welling up inside him was nearing the tipping point. Makoto’s speed felt like it had reached some Mach number and was increasing steadily with each second. The moans evolved into shouts, the shouts into cries of ecstasy until floodgates had opened and rivers of white splashed onto Haruka’s stomach. Ah, what an amazing sight! Makoto had never seen anyone come so gloriously underneath him! He tensed up as he reached his climax, his own seed filling his partner as he pounded into his prostate. Haruka’s body shivered as a bonus wave seeped out of him.

Their muscles ached from fatigue, and their skin glowed. Both of them still wanted to keep going just for the sake of going at it with each other; however, they had reached their limits. When Makoto pulled out of him and rolled next to him on the floor, he wiped his hair back along with the beads of sweat that had come out on his forehead. Haruka stared back him.

After a few minutes of recovering albeit still sleep, Makoto sat up. “I guess I should leave you to your devices,” he sheepishly said. “I’ve…I’ve never had a magical experience like that…it was…I liked it.”

Haruka propped himself up. The haze was clearing in his mind. “You should…stay. For breakfast. And, um, maybe we can do some other stuff together.”

A mischievous smile curled up on Makoto’s face. “Why kind of stuff? Still not satisfied? Hmm, I think I could get used to you…” The sultry tone in his voice put Haruka in danger of starting back at square one all over again. That wasn’t a bad thing, but doing it again when it was fuck-all time in the morning seemed like an inconsiderate thing to any neighbors trying to sleep.

“I mean…let’s date.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Makoto giggled.


End file.
